


Yeah, You Should Say It

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless attempt at writing Daddy kink, wherein Bones is scared to ask for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, You Should Say It

“Uh, fisting?” Jim wonders.

“Eh, no. As a doctor tha’s just not-”

“Right.” Jim nods, a grin bursting from the seams of his mouth. He marks it off on the PADD and continues. “Temperature play?”

“Like hot wax and matches? I dunno, Jim, seems a mite tacky.” Bones shrugs.

“Yeah, I did the wax thing with an ex-girlfriend, it wasn’t that hot.” Jim agrees. “Ageplay?”

Bones chokes, and then tries to hide it by coughing. Jim’s head snaps up, watching his lover with a slight frown. “Bones?”

“What a rid-” Bones stops himself and huffs. “No.” He frowns. “No, a’course not.”

Jim’s frown deepens; his internal strategist is screaming that there is something wrong with this situation… that Bones isn’t being honest. It’s too much of an overreaction, like Jim’s just stepped too close to the truth. This, this negotiation thing they’re doing, was meant to be an opportunity to open up to each other; even though they’ve been sleeping together for months, they’re still both pretty stubborn and keep a lot close to their chest.

 “Are you sure?” Jim asks, looking directly at Bones.

He looks away and mutters: “’course I’m sure.”

Jim drops it, for now.

“What about blindfolds?” Jim questions, holding the stylus up to the pad.

“Sure.” Bones shrugs. “How d’you feel about ‘em?”

“It could be fun. Exciting.” Jim nods, ticking it off on the list.

#

Jim gets why Bones might not want to admit to it. It’s a difficult thing to ask for, Jim supposes. But it’s not like Jim can’t see how being called ‘Daddy’ might be really erotic, thrilling even - a sense of power, the control, the ability to protect. And if Bones wants that, wants Jim to hand himself over and call him ‘Daddy’ then Jim’ll do it… Will it be awkward? Maybe. But Jim can be vulnerable around Bones, it’s in Bones’ nature to protect Jim, to keep him safe and out of harms way. 

It makes sense he supposes.

Until it doesn’t anymore. 

Until Jim makes his way back to their cabin at the end of Beta and is confronted with Bones’ personal PADD, screen still glowing in the dim light of their bedroom, left unattended.

Bones is still down in Sickbay, and he will be for another hour or so. 

Jim only reached for the PADD with the intention of turning it off. 

But the page it’s been left on spikes Jim’s interest. 

'Negotiating your Daddy-kink:'

There is a bit of psycho-babble and then a list of questions, they differentiate a more playful, age regression sort of kink and a fetish born out of a need to be held and guided and corrected and punished by an authority figure. 

It seems Bones doesn’t know which he wants because he hasn’t started filling in the form yet. 

But he’s been researching and that must mean something. 

Jim turns the PADD screen on standby and leaves it on Bones’ bedside table. 

#

It goes unspoken between the two of them for weeks. And as a result their interactions are slightly stilted in places. Like the sex. It’s always been good with Bones, he has hands that seem to have an innate knowledge of Jim’s body and plush lips that are willing and generous - but now… now it’s just mechanical, like they’re going through the motions. Bones has started to fuck Jim like it’s a chore, and a chore he’s slightly scared of carrying out. 

Because he doesn’t want to lose control and let something slip. 

He’s holding back. 

Jim hates that Bones feels like that, like he has to hide from Jim. 

They’re lying in a half-tattered afterglow when Jim says: “Bones, I think we need to talk.” 

Bones throws him a tentative side glance and sighs. 

“‘bout wha’, Jim?” 

"About… about your daddy kink." Jim murmurs, turning to face Bones, who’s eyes dart in the opposite direction. 

"I don’t have a daddy kink." He counters, voice soft, just a hint of something defensive. 

"I saw the PADD, Bones." Jim whispers, setting a hand over the doctor’s abdomen. 

"I know." Bones says after a while. "I know you did." 

"You don’t have to hide this from me." Jim says. "And don’t let it eat you up either." 

"It’s not exactly… I mean, it’s pretty damn- a big ask is what it is and I don’t expect you to-"

"I know you don’t expect me to do anything. But did it maybe occur to you that I wouldn’t mind? That I would wanna do this for you?" Jim interjects. 

"I’ve got a psych PhD, Jim, I know that this isn’t… that I can’t help it. But I-"

"Don’t be afraid of yourself, Bones." Jim murmurs, kissing the brunette’s cheek. "It’s not as weird as you’re making it out to be." 

"It is pretty weird, Jim." Bones counters. "I don’t even have daddy-issues." He scoffs, and it’s self-deprecating but vulnerable too and Jim just shakes his head. 

"I’m gonna ask you a question, Bones." Jim says, raking his hand through the side of Bones’ hair. "And I want you to be honest." 

"Jim."

"What do  _you_  want?” Jim whispers. “You, Bones. Not me, not society, not your psych-degree… what do  _you_  want?”

Bones turns to face Jim, blinking owlishly, as if he’s never been asked that before. Jim wonders if Bones and Jocelyn ever got this far… How she reacted. Has Bones ever been able to work through this desire? Bones isn’t the kind of guy who could just throw this sort of thing out to a one night stand. 

Maybe Jim  _is_  the first person to ask, in this context at least. 

Bones casts his gaze down and doesn’t look at Jim when he mumbles: “I wanna call you daddy.” The doctor’s shoulders are tense when he says it, even though, in contrast, Jim feels an indescribable relief. 

Jim rubs his thumb over Bones’ cheek, trying to encourage Bones’ gaze back to him. When Bones does finally look at Jim he looks… guilty maybe, and a mite scared. Unsure about what happens next. 

“ _Hey._ " Jim soothes, leaning forward to catch the side of Bones’ lips. It’s the most emotionally and sexually charged moment they’ve had in a while. It’s freer, somehow, like the pent-up frustration is slowly starting to seep out of Bones’ muscles. Jim splays his hand over Bones’ stomach. "I’ve got you, baby." He whispers.

Bones looks at Jim like he’s some sort of deity. 

"I-"

"Shh." Jim hushes, raising himself up to kneel between Bones’ thighs. "Let me look after you." He adds, dipping forward to kiss Bones’ cheek. 

Bones just nods, it’s tentative but it’s there and that’s enough for Jim. He gently kisses along Bones’ jaw, they’re already naked which makes things easier, especially when Jim traces his fingers over Bones’ hip bone and down the length of his treasure-trail. 

"Come on, baby." Jim whispers, lips ghosting over Bones’ earlobe. "You can say it. I  _want_  you to say it.” He urges. 

Bones breath hitches and it’s as if his vocal chords physically can’t co-operate, like the word is trapped down somewhere deep inside him. 

So Jim just keeps murmuring encouragements, and keeps the string of endearments to things that would usually be considered patronising. Terms like  _sweetness_ and  _treasure_  and they make Bones whimper.

Jim curls a hand around Bones and the doctor’s hips buck forward. “Oh.” He yelps, and maybe the levee bursts. “Jim.” Bones whispers. 

"No, baby." Jim whispers, dragging his fist down Bones’ length, squeezing at the base. 

“ _Daddy_.” Bones stutters, breath hitching, chest heaving as if to signal tears, but Bones isn’t crying, he’s thrown his head back, thighs spreading wider. 

"Come on, angel." He whispers. "Again."

"D-." But Bones sucks in a breath as Jim’s other hand smears his own precum over Bones’ hole. "Daddy." He finishes, as naturally as his exhale.

"You’re  _so_  good.” Jim murmurs, slipping a finger inside Bones, abandoning his cock to reach over and grab the bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet. “Aren’t you? So good for me.” Jim babbles. 

Bones just makes a high pitched noise of assent, trying to relax his muscles around Jim so the captain can slip in a second, lube coated, finger. 

"How does that feel, baby?" Jim questions, scissoring his fingers, pressing against Bones’ walls before trying to edge a third in. 

"Good." Bones whispers, voice looser - younger sounding, losing all it’s sharp angles - drawl thickening like gloopy honey. "Good, daddy, good, thank y-."

"You’re welcome." Jim promises, pushing his three fingers in up to his knuckles and gently pressing against Bones’ prostate, massaging soft circles into the gland. 

Bones keens, arching his back so Jim can get a better angle. “Please.” He whispers, like he’s asking for too much, for another helping of dessert. 

"Ask politely." Jim scolds, and gets a thrill from coaching Bones through this. He’s so hard it’s almost painful but he knows he needs Bones to behave properly, doesn’t know what it means, but he knows that’s what he needs. 

"Please, daddy." Bones says, and Jim can think of nothing better than that Georgian drawl gliding over that ‘a’, tongue tapping against the roof of his mouth to maneuver over all the ‘d’s. 

"You want me inside you, sweetness?" Jim asks, voice gentle, caring. "Is that it?"

"Please." Bones nods, eyes doe-like and his pupils blown wide. 

"Okay, baby." Jim murmurs, slowly withdrawing his fingers, eagerly replacing them with the length of his cock - edging in inch by inch until Bones is full and writhing and clawing at Jim’s back. 

"Gently, Leo." He says, and they both tense, looking at each other warily. Bones once told Jim that David McCoy was the only person that had ever shortened his name to Leo rather than Len. And maybe this is too close, treading a line they’re not ready to walk yet. 

"Daddy, please." Bones whispers hesitantly, trying to cling onto what they’ve created with both hands, the way he’s clinging onto Jim. 

"You’re so beautiful, baby." Jim whispers, drawing his hips back half-way before thrusting forward. “‘m so proud of you, Leo." 

Bones whimpers and comes, Jim’s hand still wrapped loosely round his cock, milking Bones’ orgasm for all it’s worth, warm spurts of come dribbling over both their abdomens. 

Jim’s not far behind him, a few more thrusts with Bones reverently murmuring  _daddy_ has him tumbling over the edge. 

Jim just kisses Bones’ forehead, rolling off of him and pulling the doctor’s head onto his chest. He waits for their panting to die down before he speaks but Bones gets there first. 

"Jim, I-" 

"Was that okay?" Jim interrupts. 

"Okay?" Bones frowns, like the word doesn’t make sense to him. "Jim, that was… that was a little more ‘an okay." 

"That’s all that matter then." Jim smiles. "We’ll use it as a sounding board, we’ll figure out where to go with it later. Now I just wanna hold you and bask."

"Thank you." Bones whispers. "Thank you." He adds, even quieter this time.

 ”Thank  _you_.” Jim counters. “For trusting me with this. With  _you_.” 

Bones offers Jim a shy smile, burrowing forward into the captain’s warmth. 

And it’s perfect. 


End file.
